


The Best Vacation

by Nashalalala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Family, Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, Florist Katsuki Yuuri, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Tags May Change, spring vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashalalala/pseuds/Nashalalala
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a successful fashion designer and a dad of a 4 yrs. old Yuri.Yuuri Katsuki is a florist and part or Phichit's wedding team.And this is a vacation of a lifetime.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Kudos: 47





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first story so i humbly apologize for my writing skills.

**Victor's POV**

It was a successful night thanks to the Leroys. Isabela and JJ had a great job handling and organizing the event despite of their wild characteristics. They did a wonderful fashion show for this season’s collection. I admit, I judged them too early.

  
Another collection has been launched which means more paperwork to come. Instead of socializing and drinking at the party, I am here at my office, checking and signing some documents. With a deep sigh I lean to my chair. “this is never going to end”

  
“I knew you’d be here” Chris said with vodka on hand standing by the door. He is my best friend and advisor, professionally and personally.

  
“You caught me” I chuckle. If it isn’t Mila, then probably Georgi sold me. Such great assistants.

  
“Take a break, Mon cheri.” Downing a glass. “Breath. You’re not even at your own party, have a little fun!”

  
I just laugh before having a shot. “I was at the event. The party is for the employee. They wouldn’t notice that I’m already gone”

“right” he says rolling his eyes. “when was the last time you had fun? When was the last time you had a vacation with your son?”

  
Looking through the Yura’s pictures on my desk, I ask myself as well. “when was it?”

  
“See!! It’s been a long time! Yuri is still small. I know we would prefer to have a dad now than a big company in the future.”

  
“If it’s for the future, what I’m doing now is for his own good” I said before another shot.

  
“what you’re doing now is wasting your chance to spend time with your family.” Raising an eyebrow. “and speaking of family, isn’t it time for Yuri to have a mom or…..another dad?" Smirking.

  
Laughing “you sound like Yakov and Lilia in one” having my last shot “that’s it. I’m going home and so do you.”

  
“mon cheri!” he says laughing while I’m dragging him out. “just think about it, yeah? A demain!!”

  
I just wave him goodbye and continue my walk. Our apartment is only 30-40 minutes’ walk from my office at upper east side of New York. Luckily, Yakov and Lilia – my godparents and landlords, willingly babysit Yura. They live just below my unit so it wouldn’t be a hassle picking Yura.

  
As I open the door a ball of fur jumps right through me and start licking my face. “down maka, thank you for welcoming me” scratching her ears. “show me where’s yura?” I asked. Makachin barked and run to the living room.

  
“welcome back, son” says lila while patting the sleeping Yura in her lap. He’s wearing his favorite tiger print onesie. “it’s a hard decision choosing between tiger and lion” she continues. Yakov chuckles from behind.

  
“how’s the event?” he asked while giving Lilia her tea.

  
“great. It’s a success launch. Although I still can’t really take JJ’s obnoxiousness” I said while carefully sitting on the other end of the sofa so Yura won’t wake up.  
“that Canadian really is something.” Yakov commented that makes me and Lilia laugh.

  
Yura woke up with our noise.

  
“hey tiger” I said and greet him with tickles and kisses. Earning a giggle from him.

  
“you smell funny dad” Yura commented huffing

“oh, am I?” playfully asked him and continue to tickle him.

  
“nooooooo” still giggling “maka help” he shouted before Maka lick the both of us.

  
We laughed and talked some more until Yura had a big yawn. I picked him up says our goodnights to the old couple. On our way to Yura’s room there’s a photo wall of us from when I have him and the more he grows up, I noticed that we have less photos together and more of him alone or with others.

  
Chris was right. I’m wasting my chance to spend time with my family – with my son. Maybe a little vacation would be nice.

  
“dad, stowy?” yura asked. It’s our nightly routine that I tell him a story. Not bothering if it’s just made up or our own version of fairy tales. It is our ‘us’ time. Our time to bond per se, since I’m at work all day. Letting our imagination be wild until he fell asleep.

  
“hmmmm… what do you think of us having adventure?” I asked him hoping I could have an idea.

  
“oh! oh! I want to fwy and see staws and see fishy and tigews and piwates!” then a yawn “can we bwing Maka with us?” as if on cue, Makachin lays on his other side and place her head on Yura’s tummy.

  
“of course, kitten” ruffling Maka’s fur.

  
“but dad has to go wowk. I can wait until you’we done” he said before finally falling asleep. It breaks my heart to think that my son is the one adjusting with my working schedule. That he thinks that my work is my priority before him.

  
For the next few days, I clear my schedule for us to have a vacation. I let Mila and Georgy to take charge of the company while Chris to plan our trip. I told Chris that anywhere would be nice as long as Yuri would enjoy our trip. Days flew fast and the next thing I knew were flying to Kyushu, Japan. And I thank all gods that Yura was well behaved or asleep through the whole plane ride.

  
~~

  
When we landed at japan it was a whole new world. We don’t speak the language so we have to ask every single person if they could speak or at least understand English. At the waiting area, I immediately found our name because it was held by huge man.

  
“hi, we’re the Nikiforov” as I greeted the man

  
“Mr. Nikiforov, welcome to Japan!” he said startling Maka and Yura from his sleep. “oh! I’m sorry” he apologied. “I’m Takeshi Nishigori, by the way.”

  
Then he ushers us to the van while we continue to talk. I learned that Chris set us to a month vacation, and we are to stay at an inn near the beach. They do speak English because most of the guests there are foreigners. And importantly, they the guests to have their pets.

  
“that’s great! It won’t be hard for Yuri to talk” I said patting Yura’s head.

  
“Yuuri? You know Yuuri?” he asked looking through the rear-view mirror.

  
“uhm.. yes? Yuri, my son” I confusedly answered.

  
“I see” he chuckled. “he has the same name as the owner’s son – Yuuri. We were Childhood friends” smiling to us both.

  
Before we get at the inn, yura woke up. “dad? Whewe we?” blinking the sleepiness and looking all confused.

  
I was about to answer when the van stop. “we’re here!” Takeshi exclaimed

  
We got inside and greeted by a short lady. “welcome to Hasetsu Inn. We’ve already prepared your room.” greeting us with a motherly aura

  
“thank you. I am Victor and this is my son, Yuri” introducing ourselves

  
“hewow” Yura shyly greeted

  
“Yuuri? You have the same name as my son” smiling at Yura. She then shows us our room and we let Makachin out of her Kennel. “oh! you have a poodle too” she continues. “I apologize if it may be a little noisy because of the wedding preparations, but we will try our best not to bother your vacation. If you need any help, just ask any of the staff. I hope you enjoy your stay.” She added before leaving us.

  
We change clothes and I messaged Yakov that we have safely arrived. I was about to ask Yura if he wants to eat something, only to find out that he and Maka are peacefully napping. My sweet angels. I couldn’t take it, I joined them.

  
After an hour of power nap, I woke up alone in our room. Panic rushed through me as I search for my son. I don’t know what room I’ve been entering but I heard a familiar cry. Its Yura. What happened to my son? I followed his sound until I end up on a garden. He is being carried by a raven-haired man and hushing his weep. I watched them until I could only hear Yura’s little sobs. The raven-haired wipe away his tears while talking to him softly. I can see Yura nod and cling to he raven-haired's neck while he rub circles to Yura's back. Finally hushing him.

  
If you’re going to ask me today if I do believe in love at first sight, I do now.


	2. Black Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets Yuuri  
> Yuuri meets Victor

**Yura’s POV**

Me and dad and maka are going on a trip. I don’t know where but Grandpa Yakov said it will be fun. Dad said that he can leave his work to Aunt Mila and Uncle Georgi so that we can have fun. We ride a plane, but it hurts my ears a little, but I see fluffy clouds. And now, we’re here! A nice lady welcomed and show us our room. While dad was talking to the nice lady, me and Maka explore our room and we found our bed. Its soft and fluffy.

I don’t know when I fell asleep but when I woke up, dad is beside me sleeping too and Maka is scratching the door. She maybe needs to pee. I hold her leash and open the door but she’s too strong she drags me out. My hand hurts so I let go her leash and just follow her running.

“maka wait!” I shouted. She ran too fast. I have to tell dad but when I turn around, I don’t know the way to our room. I walk and walk but I don’t know where to go.

“dad! Maka! *sobs*” I yell. Maybe I should shout more so they can hear me. “daaaad! *sobs* maaakaaa!! *sobs*”

I don’t know where I am. *sobs* “daad…. Makaa” I couldn’t stop my tears *sobs* “daaaaaad *cries*”

I heard someone coming. “hey there” he says.

“help *cries* me” I said. He kneels in front of me and I tug his shirt “makaa *sobs* wun and *sobs* I can’t find *sobs* dad”

“I see” he says then he picks me up “why don’t we look for Maka together?” he says. I just nod “alright. Now, what do Maka look like?” wiping my tears.

“maka has bwown hair and bwack eyes and pink leash” I said while sniffing

“brown, black and pink, huh.” Pulling a handkerchief then placing it on my nose “blow” he says then I bow my nose. He chuckles. “good. Now, which way maka goes?” he asked.

“I don’t know” looking around then I see dad “daad!!”

~~

**Victor’s POV**

“daad!!” yura shouted pointing at me.

“yuri! What happened?” I asked walking towards them.

“ah! I just found him crying” the raven haired answered while putting Yura down.

“huh?” looking at him, confused. I was expecting Yura to answer me.

“dad! Maka wun and mistew found me and we’we looking for hew” he says while I pick him up.

“oh..uhm… thanks?” I said to the raven-haired. He nods and smile and the afternoon breeze blows. The world turns slow, too slow I’m losing my breath.

“dad!” Yura shouted bring me back to reality. “maka!” then we heard barks and yieps. Maka came running with a toy poodle following her. Yura squirm until he’s down and now he’s surrounded with two fur babies licking and sniffing him while he’s all laugh.

“vic-chan noo!!” the raven-haired said picking the toy poodle. “I’m sorry, he gets exited with kids” cutely apologize.

“it’s – “my stomach growls. “sorry. food?” embarrassed. Not cool, Victor. Not. Cool.

He chuckles adorably “would you like your food to be delivered to your room or you want to go to the common dining area?” he asked

“I do” I said embarrassing myself more and earning a confused look at him *ehem* “I do like to have it by the dining area” smooth save. Embarrassed but save.

“alright, this way please” ushering us. We followed him to the common dining room while Yura tell tale what happened to their little commotion.

“I see, did you thank him, yura?”

“thank you, mistew…..mistew… uhm” tugging the raven-haired’s shirt

“Yuuri. My name is Yuuri Katsuki” he said

“I’m Yuwi too!” Yura said looking confused

*gasp* he playfully reacts “we have the same name!” he says

“wow! Two Yuuris!!” I supplement “hmmm that’ll be confusing. Yuri and Yuuri.” Playing along "then victor" pointing to each one of us

“but I’m youw Yuwa!! He can be youw Yuwi!” Yura in his eureka moment.

“my yuuri? I like that” giving a flirty smirk to Yuuri earning a blush from him. He blushed!! Even his ears are pink. So adorable!!

“ah! Uhm… I – I’ll prepare your food” he said before running to the kitchen.

We only waited for a few minutes, but our food was given by Mrs. Katsuki. “he is needed at the preparations” giving me an apologetic smile. We are having curry for dinner and frozen mochi for dessert.

“oh, it’s alright” a little disappointed but he food cheer me up. “vkusno!” I exclaimed. It is oh so good! Even Yura liked it too, he even eats his vegetables. To a picky kid like him, this is a complement. He’s so cute!! Adorable!! Snapping photos after photos.

After dinner, we come back to our room and arrange our things then continue to our nightly routine. While waiting for Yura to finish brushing his teeth, I send some photos to Yakov and Lilia. Eventually, Yura’s done, tucked in and ready for our story time. It didn’t take long before I hear his little snores. “goodnight, kitten” I said kissing his temple.

I sat down by the sofa and messaged Chris.

To Chris:  
Christophe Giacometti, my friend, my brother, I humbly thank you.  
This vacation is your greatest idea yet!

To Victor:  
I know, mon cher. I know  
And you’re always welcome.  
But, please do tell me what happened to be thank this much?  
you’re not even there for 24 hours.

To Chris:  
We met Yuuri Katsuki! He’s the son of the owner of the inn!  
how could a person just stand and be so gorgeous?  
goodness gracious. heaven lost an angel!

To Victor:  
I see, you’ve finally met him.  
I’m not even surprised!

To Chiris:  
how?!? ?!?  
??? !!!

To Victor:  
Party, Detroit, 2 years ago.  
You, Mon cher, didn’t come with me because “work is piling up”  
Anyway, I have to go. A bientot, Mon cher.

Dumbfounded, I lay beside Yura. Oh, woe is me. Seeing my sleeping son got me thinking ‘would this be a perfect time dating someone?’; ‘what would yura think’ and more what ifs until sleep overtake me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room - [Here](https://r-cf.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1024x768/180/180704431.jpg)  
> Curry - [Here](https://www.justonecookbook.com/simple-chicken-curry/)  
> Mochi -[Here](https://www.justonecookbook.com/mochi-ice-cream/)  
> Vkusno – yummy; tasty  
> A bientot - see you soon


	3. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, shorter chapter  
> Italic texts should be in japanese

**Yuuri's POV.**

Mari-nee called me because Phichit is having another 'groomzilla' moment. It wasn't like him to be such perfectionist but with his wedding coming within 20 hours, it really is something. Phichit is like our youngest sibling. Heck, he's even in one of our family portraits. So as a wedding gift, me and Mari-nee decided to organize their wedding. Mari-nee manage everything, from the ceremony to reception to honeymoon while I'm in charge of the flowers and keeping the grooms calm

When i was on my way, i heard someone crying and calling for his dad. Maybe another guest's kid is lost. "Hey there” greeting him in a soft voice. When I saw him, it's an automatic shot to my heart. How can an angel cry like this? His blonde hair tousled, fat tears dripping and snots running. My 'motherly instinct' or so they called kicked in and try my best to comfort him. This kid seems familiar though. We were talking until "dad!" He yelled. Then I saw him. Victor Nikiforov, Owner of Eros and the newest top fashion designer in New York, walking towards me. In an arms length he stopped picking his child. I was on autopilot. I don't remember much what happened. I didn't even notice the dogs came because I was too hyper focused in him. Clearly, his posters don't do justice.

I lead them to the common dining area while listening to the kid’s conversation. "I see, did you thank him?" victor asked his son.

"Thank you, mistew...mistew… uhm" he says while tugging my shirt.

"Yuuri, My name is Yuuri Katsuki."

"I'm Yuwi too!" confuse and excitement painted his eyes.

*Gasp* playing along "we have the same name!!" I exclaimed

“wow! Two Yuuris!!” Victor says. Obviously playing along too. “hmmm that’ll be confusing. Yuri and Yuuri…. then Victor” pointing to each. Cute. So cute!!

Yuri paused for a moment then “but I’m youw Yuwa!! He can be youw Yuwi!” he said. His eyes sparkle like he discovered something new. Ah! My heart!!!

“my yuuri? I like that” Victor commented with a smirk.

Damn! That’s cheating! Don’t smirk after your son’s adorable moment! I cannot take this kind of combo. I feel my face becomes hot hoping I don’t turn into a walking tomato. “ah! Uhm… I – I’ll prepare your food” excusing myself. I need air. These two isn’t good for my heart.

When I get into the kitchen, ouka-san and otou-san are busy preparing some dishes. _“ouka-san, dinner at table 3”_ getting their attention.

 _“yuu-kun, Maari’s looking for you. It’s about Peach-kun”_ she said.

 _“ah! Right! I’m going!”_ I said remembering why I’m here. Bring some snacks with me because I know it will be another rant.

Peach and Seung-gil are staying at different rooms for the mean time. It is to give respect to a tradition that the fiances shall not meet until they are at the altar. Their rooms are located at both ends of our inn. Meanwhile their family, along with peach’s hamsters and Suengil’s husky, have their own suite respectively.

Vic-chan is walking in front of me but when we get to Peach’s door, he started scratching it. as if on cue, Peach open the door. Vic-chan run inside and Peach looks like mourning rather than excited. “mochi?” offering the snacks. Inside were his mother and (basically) mother-in-law. I give a ‘what happened?’ look at them and khun mee answer me with a deep sigh while his mother-in-law only chuckle. Looking back at Phichit, sniffing and cuddling Vic-chan at the corner of the bed. *sign* “why don’t you have dinner? I’ll handle this” I said. The mothers knew it was a silent request for us to talk and they leave without saying anything.

Not long after they are gone, “I wanna back-out” he admitted.

Choking on the mochi “what the f*ck?!” I yelled. One of the bad habits I pick up in my years in Detroit.

“this is a disaster!” tears are starting to flow “our suits are not ready yet! *sobs* My ‘somethings’ are not yet complete! *sobs* and Seung don’t wanna v-call me!!” bawling at his last statement.

*sigh* how many crying children do I have to handle this day? “Peach, look at me” cupping his cheeks ang lifting his face forcing him to look at me “you’re an idiot” making him cry more “his idiot and for the next 20 hours, you’ll be his idiot forever” rolling my eyes.

“you really such a b*tch sometimes” sniffing. “but yuuriiiii.. this is a-“cutting his sentence by stuffing mochi in his mouth.

Flicking his forehead “let me remind you me and Maari-nee are organizing it and besides, you know the tradition ‘no seeing until you’re in front of the altar”

*hmph* “my ‘somethings’ are not yet complete. I’ll be married tomorrow and they’re not yet complete”

“it will be, trust me. Yuko completed hers a before walking down the aisle.”

*hmph* “our suits are not prepared yet. Why it isn’t here yet? Were supposed to have the final fitting a week ago!!” complaining

“you know they had an issue with the customs. Besides, Chris will be here by morning”

“eh?! He’s still not here?!” looking betrayed

“not yet. Why? Didn’t he inform you?”

“no!! no, I mean, he says he has a surprise to us, well, you. And it suppose to come today. Don’t you receive any parcel?” he’s all calm now and distracted. Job well done, Yuuri. Job well done.

“aside from tomorrows’ flowers, none” thinking what it is “oh! Speaking of surprise” looking at him with sparkling eyes and all smiles. “The Victor Nikiforov is here!!” squealing and fanboying

Choking on his mochi “What the F*ck?!” he yelled. Clearly shows who influenced me with cussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouka-san (Japanese) - mom  
> Otou-san (Japanese) - dad  
> Khun mee (thai) - mom  
> Wedding tradition - [Here](https://www.brides.com/story/why-grooms-traditionally-dont-see-bride-before-wedding-ceremony#:~:text=The%20tradition%20of%20not%20seeing%20your%20spouse%20before%20the%20wedding,they%20were%20at%20the%20altar.)  
> Bride's something - [Here](https://www.rd.com/article/something-old/)


	4. *NOT A CHAPTER*

Hi! Hello! 

This story has been long over due. I wouldn't be able to continue the updates for the time being. My time/schedule has been occupied by a sudden project. 

HOWEVER, I assure you more family fluff when this resumes. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Until then, Stay safe 

Nashalalala

P.S. 

Thank You for all the kudos!! ♡✿♥‿♥✿ It is so much appreciated. 

Hope you guys safe and sound. (∩_∩)

**Author's Note:**

> Mon cheri – honey  
> A demain – see you tomorrow  
> Apartment - [Here](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Flesliegarfield.com%2Fblog%2Fupper-east-side-shows-signs-of-life&psig=AOvVaw0tDZYABeuIHYBi6t76N7Nm&ust=1597047024262000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjBsrqGjusCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
> Tiger onesie - [Here](https://fashionstoreonlineshop.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Primark-childrens-Onesies.jpg)


End file.
